womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE NXT 17: June 15, 2010
Following their recent and painful initiation at the hands of their WWE Pros, the new crop of NXT Rookies take to the ring to show the WWE Universe that they have what it takes to continue this incredible journey in trying to become the next breakout star. Plus, in his in-ring debut, Alex Riley faces off against fellow newcomer Kaval. Event recap Tensions were high during the second week of season two of WWE NXT after last week's surprising initiation in which the season two WWE Pros sent a loud and clear message to their NXT Rookies by tossing them out of the ring to quell any possible rebellion. This week, WWE Pro MVP explained to the NXT Rookies that they're paying for the transgressions of their season one predecessors, who have been wreaking havoc on Raw for the last two weeks. The Ballin’ Superstar said the season two NXT Rookies must work hard, pay their dues and respect and cherish the opportunity given to them on WWE NXT and the WWE Pros will rightfully teach them. In a sign of solidarity, the WWE Pros and the NXT Rookies shook hands before week two's matches began. The NXT Rookies must make a strong impression on the WWE Pros and the WWE Universe. The first Pros’ Poll and WWE Universe Poll on WWE.com are just two weeks away, and the first elimination is only five weeks away. The WWE Pros and the WWE Universe will split the vote 50/50 to determine who will be the first NXT Rookie eliminated and who will be WWE's next breakout star! The brash and confident Alex Riley saw his first in-ring action against fellow NXT Rookie, the fearless and skilled Kaval. Despite a strong effort by Kaval, whose WWE Pros – “co-Women’s Champions” Lay-Cool – offered their amusing commentary during the match, the self-proclaimed “rare breed” Riley pinned his competitor. Riley admirably pulled off the win without the presence of his WWE Pro, The Miz, who was in Los Angeles celebrating his United States Championship victory. Several WWE Pros offered their first impressions of Riley and Kaval. Lay-Cool applauded Kaval's first match and promised it won't be long before he'll be “flawless” under their guidance. John Morrison said both NXT Rookies did a very good job of making an impression. And instead of offering his opinions on the NXT Rookies in the match, Zack Ryder must have been busy checking out WWE NXT's new ring announcer, Jamie Keyes: “That new ring announcer chick, she’s pretty hot. Call me,” The Long Island Loudmouth said. The WWE Pros offered the NXT Rookies a chance to rekindle their relationships after last week's surprising initiation. Several NXT Rookies finally saw in-ring action, leaving lasting impressions on the WWE Pros and the WWE Universe as the next set of polls are just two weeks away. Match results * Singles match: Alex Riley pinned Kaval (w/ WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool & WWE Women's Champion Layla) at 9:51 with a fireman's carry into a Diamond Cutter after avoiding Kaval's double stomp off the top; prior to the bout, McCool & Layla introduced a video package on Kaval in which he spoke about his childhood, international wrestling experience, and his size; McCool & Layla provided guest commentary for the match; the remaining pros sat at the entrance stage for the match; following the contest, Striker conducted an in-ring interview with Riley regarding WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin not being on hand, with Riley saying Miz was celebrating his US title win and he told him he could handle the match by himself; moments later, McCool & Layla congratulated Kaval for his outing; Striker then asked John Morrison about the match with him complimenting both wrestlers; Striker asked Zack Ryder, with Ryder saying he didn't care but thought the new female ring announcer was hot (Kaval and Riley's in-ring debuts) Staff and on-screen personnel * Jamie Keyes (Ring announcer) Category:NXT Category:2010 television episodes Category:Jamie Keyes Category:Layla El Category:Michelle McCool Category:LayCool & Kaval management Category:LayCool